Pressure
by ssnowish
Summary: "Setiap hari apartemen kami dikirimi beribu-ribu coklat ,bunga,dan surat-surat cinta . Tapi tetap, dia itu milikku . TITIK" . Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi baru yang notabene adalah adik dari aktor terkenal , yaitu Lee Sungmin . Brothership, Incest , BL, RnR


**Title : Pressure**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL , Brothership , Incest (?),Don't like don't read!, typo(s) **

**DISCLAIMER : ALL GOES TO SMENT (Dan Tuhan YME)**

* * *

><p>Fic baru lagi selingan dari fic Stella satunya yang masih ongoing ,hehe ~<p>

Fic ini terinspirasi waktu liat artikel Jessica-Krystal , tiba-tiba kepikiran aja ..sebenernya Krystal tuh risih gak selalu dikait-kaitin sama onnie nya sendiri ?

Dan CLING. pengen buat fic bertemakan kayak gitu .

Berhubung saya sukanya KyuMin jadi ya saya ganti jadi KyuMin deh pemerannya, lebih asik :DD

oke,

**Happy reading !**

* * *

><p>Kerumunan orang . Ada apa disana ?<p>

Lebih dari sepuluh reporter dan kameramen mengejar-ngejar seorang namja yang baru mau masuk ke sebuah hotel. Si namja itu menatap mereka dengan senyuman .

"Bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri anda sekarang ?"

"Coba sebutkan nama dan umur anda, anda bisa lebih bisa dikenal"

"Coba hadap kesini !"

Teriakan sambutan dari reporter itu menyaut dari sana dan sini .

Namja tadi sempat melihat kepada namja ber-jas rapi disebelahnya , dan namja ber-jas rapi itu mengangguk .

Namja berparas tampan yang mempunyai badan tinggi itu tersenyum _gentle_ . "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun , 20 tahun . Album repackaged ku akan segera keluar . Kuharap kalian menyambutnya dengan baik . Terimakasih" , namja berkulit putih itu mengeluarkan senyuman evilnya ke arah kamera salah satu stasiun TV ,yang pasti tidak diragukan lagi membuat para yeojya yang melihat di TV bisa klepek-klepek .

Namja berpakaian setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru itu menarik tangan Cho Kyuhyun , dia adalah manajernya . "Maaf segitu saja ya , Kyuhyun masih ada acara lain"

Para reporter tadi hendak mengejar lagi namun sudah dihadang para _bodyguard_ yang menjaga pintu hotel . Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa .

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun . Idola pendatang baru . Penyanyi bersuara emas , baru saja 3 bulan ia mengeluarkan single debutnya , dan seluruh Korea bersorak menyambut kedatangannya . Dari ketampanan dan dari bakat ia sudah tidak dapat diragukan . Dan sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan Album _repackaged_-nya yang pasti banyak diantisipasi banyak fans-fans barunya .

0o0

Di kamar Hotel 224.

Seorang namja manis duduk di kasurnya , baru saja ia menekan tombol _off_ di _remote TV_ yang masih dipegangnya . Ia senyum-senyum sendiri .

"Kau sudah dewasa Kyu…."

Ia tersenyum ,lalu merebahkan tubuhnya . Matanya menerawang jauh . "Haha, dasar anak kecil" , ia bingung sendiri , tadi barusan bilang 'dia' sudah dewasa , kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang anak kecil ?

_'Dia memang sudah tumbuh dewasa, tapi bagiku dia masih dongsaeng kesayanganku'_

0o0

**Kyuhyun 's POV-**

_Tok Tok Tok ._

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 224 . Mengundang si empunya kamar untuk keluar membukakan pintu .

Seseorang membukakan pintu . CKLEK .

"Hyung!" , aku melompat kegirangan memeluk erat hyung tercintaku itu .

"Egh! Kyu lepas lepas !"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku yang mungkin terlalu erat itu . Aku meringis "Hehe maaf hyung maaf"

Dia tersenyum hangat , ya, dia adalah Lee Sungmin , kakak laki-lakiku . Umur kami berbeda 2 tahun , jadi sekarang umurnya adalah 22 tahun . Mengapa nama marga kami berbeda ? Karena kami sebenarnya lahir dari lain Ibu . Ibunya Sungmin-hyung adalah istri pertama dari ayahku , dan ibuku adalah istri kedua . Lucunya , Ibu kami sama-sama sudah bercerai dan Ayah kami menikah lagi dengan seseorang yang bahkan kami tidak kenal . Sungguh cerita keluarga yang lucu , atau mungkin…miris?

"Duduklah sini, kau pasti capek baru saja dari studio ya ? Habis ini mau kemana?" , Sungmin-hyung mempersilakan aku duduk di kasurnya .

"Setelah ini aku ada pemotretan _cover_ album hyung" , aku merebahkan tubuhku . Sungmin-hyung mengelus rambutku . Aku tersenyum , aku suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil . Bukan berarti bagaimana, hanya saja , aku suka sekali dengan Sungmin-hyung , suka-sekali .

Sudah 6 tahun aku hidup bersamanya , sejak kedua ibu kami sama-sama telah bercerai . Kehidupan keluarga kami sungguh berantakan . Aku ingat sekali waktu itu , Sungmin-hyung menemuiku dengan mata sembap dan rambut yang berantakan berkata_ 'Ayo kita hidup berdua saja Kyu , kita pergi dari sini'_

Anehnya, aku sangat senang dengan ajakan Sungmin-hyung itu . Dengan mantap aku mengangguk . Dan dengan lebarnya ia tersenyum , walaupun aku tahu hatinya sangat sakit dengan semua ini ._ 'Aku berjanji akan menjagamu Kyu'_

Dan disinilah kami . Sungmin-hyung dengan segala usaha kerasnya , menjadi dikenal semua rakyat Korea . Siapa yang tak kenal dia ? Aktor berbakat sekaligus penulis lagu . Sudah memenangkan 10 penghargaan untuk setiap film yang dia bintangi , dan 5 penghargaan atas lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya. _Fansclub-_nya sudah tersebar disana-sini , setiap hari apartemen kami dikirimi beribu-ribu coklat ,bunga,dan surat-surat cinta . Tapi tetap, dia itu milikku . TITIK.

"Kau mau kopi atau teh? Biar hyung buatkan sebelum kamu pergi ke tempat pemotretan" , aku terbuyar dari lamunanku pada masa lalu . Aku menatap hyung ku itu dan mengangguk .

"Boleh hyung, seperti biasa ya"

Sungmin-hyung tersenyum dan mengambil kotak teh instan dan cream . Dia memang benar-benar tahu kesukaanku .

"Hyung…."

"Hn?" , dia masih mengaduk-aduk teh-ku

"Apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar ? Apa ini benar tidak apa-apa?", aku tidak tahu tapi tiba-tiba di otakku terbesit sebuah kecemasan .

Sesaat Sungmin-hyung memiringkan kepalanya , menatapku heran,mencoba menerka apa maksud dari pertanyaanku tadi . Ia mendekat dan memberikan teh hangat kepadaku .

"Kau hebat . Kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan benar" , ia mengelus-elus rambutku lagi , kali ini dengan senyuman super manis-nya .

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Ne Kyu"

Aku tersenyum lega , rasanya setelah menatap wajah Sungmin-hyung, semua kecemasan dan kekhawatiranku hilang seketika .

Bagaimana tidak , walaupun aku bersikap cool di depan kamera tadi , jujur sebenarnya aku sungguh gugup untuk mengikuti jejak Sungmin-hyung sebagai seorang publik figur . Kalau Sungmin-hyung memilih menjadi aktor , aku memilih jalan hidupku sebagai penyanyi . Karena ya itu bakatku , kalau aku disuruh akting, bisa-bisa hancur sudah reputasiku . Kata Sungmin-hyung, aku benar-benar tidak pandai berakting .

Tapi…aku malah takut pada Sungmin-hyung yang pandai berakting . Aku takut tidak bisa membaca perasaannya .

"Hyung datang ya ke peluncuran album repackaged-ku besok minggu" , ajakku sambil mengeluarkan PSP ku dari tas . Ah,aku rindu sekali pada PSP ku ini . Sejak kesibukanku 3 bulan yang lalu aku tidak sempat memainkan PSP ku dengan santai .

"Pasti aku akan datang Kyu , nanti aku dapat kursi VVIP ya?" , ujarnya sambil mencolek daguku.

Wajahku memerah . "Te-tentu saja Sungmin-hyung dapat kursi eksklusif kok….di TOILET" , aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk kabur sebelum Sungmin-hyung menjitak kepalaku .

"Woi jangan kabur kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

0o0

**Author POV-**

Esok pagi,

Ini adalah kantor Lee Soo Man , eksekutif produser dari Rumah Produksi yang membawahi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun -sang kakak-beradik berpotensial dan bertalenta tinggi-

Ruang kantor petinggi ini annya luas dan bergaya futuristik modern . Banyak berkas-berkas tertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Permisi Soo Man-sshi, apa saya boleh masuk?" , Sungmin mengintip dari pintu .

"Ah iya masuk saja Sungmin..", Soo man mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk .

"Ng..ada apa ya Soo Man-sshi memanggil saya kesini?", Sungmin duduk di kursi depan meja Lee Soo Man .

"Ini, aku hanya ingin kau membaca ini …", Soo Man menyodorkan kurang lebih 5 majalah kepada Sungmin

"Ma-majalah?" , Sungmin masih tidak mengerti tapi dia mengambil majalah itu lalu membuka-bukanya . Matanya menyipit saat membuka-buka tiap lembar majalah pertama . Ia berhenti, sepertinya menemukan sesuatu .

_**GEBRAKAN BARU SEORANG CHO KYUHYUN **_

_Cho Kyuhyun (20) adalah penyanyi yang baru saja membuat debutnya . Suaranya yang merdu mendapat respon hebat dari masyarakat terutama anak-anak muda . Lagu-lagunya yang fresh dan indah sangat dinikmati oleh para pendengarnya . Siapa sangka pemuda ini adalah adik dari seorang aktor terkenal Lee Sungmin (22) , siapa yang tak kenal namja ini ? Namja dari seribu wanita adalah julukannya , namanya sudah dikenal di seantero Asia sebagai aktor sekaligus komposer lagu yang bersuara indah . Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja diwawancarai mengenai peluncuran album baru ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang ingin mengikuti jejak langkah sang kakak untuk masuk ke dunia hiburan . Dia juga mengatakan bahwa kakaknya lah yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya hingga bisa sampai kesini . Apa Cho Kyuhyun mampu membuat gebrakan baru di dunia hiburan ? Dan apakah dia mampu melampaui kepopuleran sang kakak ?_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya , matanya sungguh serius membaca kata per-kata dari artikel tersebut . Sekarang ia beralih ke majalah kedua .

_**ADIK LEE SUNGMIN DEBUT SEBAGAI SEORANG PENYANYI**_

_Aktor terkenal Lee Sungmin yang mempunyai adik laki-laki berjarak 2 tahun dibawahnya mengklarifikasi bahwa sang adik bernama Cho Kyuhyun akan melakukan peluncuran album repackaged debutnya Minggu nanti . Cho Kyuhyun menjadi terkenal setelah single terbarunya 3 bulan lalu terlah diluncurkan , dan mendapat tanggapan positif dari masyarakat . Saat ditanya mengapa dirinya tidak memilih jalan sebagai aktor , Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan menjelaskan bahwa dirinya lebih berbakat sebagai seorang penyanyi daripada aktor . Padahal tidak menutup kemungkinan dia berjalan di dua bidang seperti kakaknya yang menjadi aktor sekaligus masuk ke dunia musik sebagai pencipta lagu …...(...)_

Sungmin meletakkan lemas majalah itu ke meja . Ia membaca majalah ketiga dan berikutnya . Rata-rata semua artikel berisikan sama . _Cho Kyuhyun adik Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun mengikuti ketenaran kakaknya…_

Lee So Man mendekatinya , "Sudah dibaca?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah , Ia melirik ke arah Soo Man . "Aku tidak menyangka Soo Man-sshi yang pertama menyadari hal ini"

Soo Man tertawa kecil , "Aku ini berpengalaman berpuluh-puluh tahun , soal begini saja aku pasti peka"

"Semoga..Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin kita saja yang terlalu peka Soo Man-sshi", Sungmin berpikir positif

"Ya,semoga begitu . Tapi bagaimanpun memang susah melepaskan image seorang kakak yang sudah terkenal"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya , memonyongkan bibirnya ,ia benar-benar tidak suka seperti ini . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ,ini sudah resiko Kyuhyun , ia akan terus dihantui nama Lee Sungmin di setiap berita tentang dirinya .

Sungmin hanya berharap bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya dan Kyuhyun . Ia berharap Kyuhyun dapat terus maju untuk menggapai impiannya .

"Aku hanya takut …Kyuhyun menjadi tertekan.." , Soo Man mengucap sambil menyeruput kopi yang tadi baru saja diantarkan seorang pelayan ke kantornya.

"Aku tahu…aku juga merasa tidak enak" , Sungmin menunduk lemas.

Soo Man menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan . "Yang terpenting adalah dukungan darimu Sungmin . Ini adalah tugasmu sebagai seorang kakak ,bukan sebagai aktor ataupun publik figur"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum . "Iya Soo Man-sshi, aku akan melaksanakannya"

"Terimakasih, saya pergi dulu" , Sungmin membungkuk pamit . Lalu keluar dari pintu .

Dibalik pintu, Sungmin menghela nafas panjang . _'Aku harus memberinya semangat ya? Tapi kenapa malah aku yang khawatir begini?_'

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aiiish…bagaimana ini. Apa Kyu menyadari hal seperti ini juga ? Apa dia akan terganggu ? Aku tidak ingin dia marah kepadaku gara-gara hal ini"

Namja yang penuh aegyo itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali ke hotel tempat dia beristirahat sekaligus tempat syuting .

0o0

Hari Minggu pagi . Tepat peluncuran album _repackaged_ Cho Kyuhyun. Di sebuah auditorium besar , acara diselenggarakan dengan tema _fresh_ seperti tema album Kyu saat ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat membenarkan tali sepatunya terus , ia terlihat sangat gugup .

Sang manajer menepuk dia dari belakang , "Jangan gugup Kyu, anggap saja seperti peluncuran album pertamamu kemarin"

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Iya Jungsoo-sshi , aku akan berjuang" , tangannya gemetar sedikit . Tidak tahu kenapa tapi acara yang sekarang membuatnya gugup berkali-kali lipat , mungkin karena sorotan media sekarang lebih banyak dan menumpuk daripada saat dia pertama kali meluncurkan album.

Mata Kyuhyun mengitari setiap sudut ruangan . Para tamu sudah hadir , wartawan dan perwakilan dari media juga sudah hadir . Berarti acara akan segera dimulai , dan dia belum menemukan hyung tercintanya.

_'Sungmin-hyung kok belum datang ya?'_ , Kyuhyun tampak gelisah sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangannya .

"Kyuhyun ! Ayo cepat bersiap di belakang panggung" , manajer Jungsoo menarik tangan Kyuhyun , menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat _stay_ di belakang panggung.

Kyuhyun sempat menolak dan terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk . Wajahnya harap-harap cemas , karena hyung-nya itu tak kunjung datang.

**-TBC—**

* * *

><p>Gomawoyo buat yang udah mau baca :) semoga ceritanya nggak aneh . . .<p>

Gimana? ada request siapa kira-kira member Suju yang mau dimunculin ? Soalnya di otak author sekarang kok cuma ada KyuMin KyuMin dan KyuMin *disiram air zam-zam*

**REVIEW PLEASE CHINGUUUU~**


End file.
